Technical Field
This invention relates to a device for packaging and dispensing a cosmetic composition, the device comprising:                a housing capable of being grasped by a user of the device;        a reservoir contained in the housing, the reservoir being intended to contain a cosmetic composition, the cosmetic composition comprising at least one active substance;        an assembly for heating the cosmetic composition, capable of vaporizing the cosmetic composition; and        a control member able to control the heating assembly.        
“Device for packaging” refers to any packaging that enables the sale, transport, protection and storage of the product that it contains.
The cosmetic composition contains at least one cosmetic product. “Cosmetic product” means, in particular, in the sense of this invention, a product as defined in EC Regulation n° 1223/2009 of the European Parliament and the Council of Nov. 30, 2009, relating to cosmetic products.
Background Art
The prior art already includes devices intended to diffuse a product in vapor state. This is the case in particular of WO 2004/064703, which describes a device for vaporizing water, the water vapor being intended to be applied to a portion of the body of a user.
However, this device requires heating means that must reach a high temperature in order for the water to be capable of reaching its vaporization temperature. Thus, this type of device requires a significant preheating time for the heating means before it can be used.
Other devices generating vapor exist, but are generally unsuitable for delivering cosmetic products and/or are bulky. This is the case, in particular, of WO 00/75135, US 2008/0226269, US 5094025 and WO 94/29032, which describe devices for vaporizing substances, for example odorizing substances, in the atmosphere.
One objective of the invention is therefore to provide a device for packaging and dispensing a cosmetic composition including means for heating the cosmetic composition requiring a preheating time that is reduced or imperceptible to the user, and enabling adapted dispensing of a vaporized cosmetic composition at a temperature and in a granulometric form in which the active substances present in the cosmetic composition are easily absorbed on a keratin surface.